When You're Gone
by Marichinocherry
Summary: When you're gone, the words I need to hear to get me through the day And make it okay, I miss you "I will find you Percy. Someday. I love you."


**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful _Percy Jackson and the_ _Olympians._**

**When You're Gone**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I leaned on the sill of the window, clouding the spotless glass with my breath. I sighed and wrote a name in the condensation.

Percy Jackson.

Sunlight broke through his name and shined in my eyes. I blinked then looked away. My face turned to my surroundings.

I was alone in the Athena cabin. Everyone was still at the dining pavilion, still eating lunch. I had finished a while ago. The bunk beds were made, the SMART boards were playing their screensaver, and all kinds of blueprints and papers were scattered on the desks.

The only place that was a mess was the head counselor's area. My space.

My desk was unkempt; books were piled on papers, papers on books. Files were strewn on top of everything.

I sighed, my inner sloth came through and I turned away. Ever since Percy disappeared I could only do tasks that were necessary; my duties as head counselor, my training regime, my health.

I had calculated how many calories I needed for my weight and age, and only ate that much food. I needed all the time I could get to think about where I could find Percy.

But some days I just couldn't move; I would break down and mope. In my head I chastised myself, but the pain was too strong.

Today was one of those days.

Finally the silence got to me. I got up, shuffled to my horrendous desk and sifted through the drawers. As I searched, I threw unwanted junk into my trash bin.

What I found first sent an excruciating blow to my heart.

In my hands was a collage-style picture frame. In the first section was a photo of Percy and me when we were twelve, just after our first quest. The square next to it had Percy and Thalia together, it was obvious they were still trying to get along. Next was an image is me, Percy, and recently-turned-Huntress-Thalia. The middle one showed Percy and Tyson, side by side, smiling into the camera. The last one hurt me the most.

It was a picture of Percy and me, holding hands and looking so content with each other's company.

Tears clouded my vision as I hugged the picture frame tightly to my chest.

When I wiped them away, I spotted what I was originally looking for. A small, handheld radio.

I collapsed on my bed and switched the radio on. I waited for the last seconds of advertisements to be finished and listened to the playing song.

A soft piano solo played for a few seconds, then the lyrics.

**I always needed time on my own I never thought I needed you there when I cry**

I felt an instant connection to this song. I thought of the times before I ever met Percy Jackson.

I was strong; mentally and physically. And I still am. But back then I was more independent. I didn't expect to ever need someone like I needed Percy.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side**

Ever since Percy vanished, I felt like the days were slowly passing by just to mock me. The seconds inch by and the hours even slower.

**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take**

When I started to develop feelings toward Percy Jackson, I started to pay more attention to him; his unruly black hair, bright sea-green eyes, and goofy grin. Whenever we saw each other, I would count how many steps he took when he left to keep myself preoccupied with anything other than the image of his face burned into my mind.

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

**I miss you**

Giant holes in my heart long for Percy. I remember what he looks like, but I know this isn't the real Percy. This was the Percy of the past. I want to see the Percy of right now. I want him to hold my hand, smile at me, and say _I love you_ like he always does.

Gods, I miss him so much.

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do, reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**They smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

All the things I do, from waking up in the morning to tying my shoes, bring back memories of Percy. I leaned over the edge of the bed and lifted Percy's blue jacket to my face. It still had his refreshing, salty-sea scent.

I remembered the time Percy lent me his jacket when we were visiting his mother and it began to rain. Percy, trying to be chivalrous, gave me his jacket saying," Who's the son of Poseidon? Come on, you need it more than I do." I thought it was sweet.

**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take**

**Don't you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone, the words I need to hear to get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

**I miss you**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe; I need you here with me, yeah**

Percy is my other half. I know it. If only I could tell him that I would give my all to find him. I need him. Desperately. Percy is the fresh air to my lungs. The nectar to my ambrosia. And most importantly, the other half of my heart.

**When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone, the words I need to hear to get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

**I miss you**

I _will_ find you Percy. Someday. _I love you._

**AN:**

**This is my first fanfiction. Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism. I still can't believe I haven't seen any song-fics using _When You're Gone: By Avril Lavigne. _****If**** I upload some more, my uploads will be slow. **

**And since this is my first fanfiction, I'm Marichinocherry, if you haven't caught that. One last topic: have any of you been reviewed by an anonymous person named OtakusRule? Yep, that's me. Bye everyone! Don't forget to review! ;D**


End file.
